Bal masqué
by Lolocando
Summary: Marinette une jeune servante et meilleure amie de la comtesse Alya de Césaire se voie proposer par son amie de participer à un bal masqué. Elle va y faire une rencontre déterminante...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjours je vous présente ici une nouvelle fanfic un peu spécial puisqu'il s'agit d'un défi lancée par Djena &Alpha du forum french miraculer (aller y faire un tour pour ceux qui sont fan de la série, vous trouverez l'adresse dans ma description) voici donc les consignes de ce défi :_

 ** _Nature du défi: écrivez un texte dans le fandom Miraculous Ladybug._**

 ** _thème: Bal Masqué : Alya est une fille riche de 16 ans , elle organise dans sa demeure un bal masquer et y invite ses amis ( riche aussi), Mari, une de ses serviteur avec qui elle est amie, y est convier et y rencontre Chat noir(adrien) . Couples au choix, mais le mieux c'est du Ladynoir ou du Adrinette je sais pas si c'est clair_**

 ** _Longueur voulue: 1100 minimum_**

 _Voila je pense que cette fanfic devrait faire 5-6 chapitre. Je prévient d'hors et déjà que les publications seront beaucoup moins régulière que pour_ _Le défilé des révélation_ _car je n'ai pas encore écrit les prochains chapitres (seulement le chapitre 2) et que comme j'ai repris les cours je n'aurais pas forcément le temps. Donc je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toute les semaines. Cette fanfic ma également permis de planté le décors au siècle de Louis XIV qui est ma seconde passion après Miraculous._

 _Merci à ma Crevette pour avoir eu le courage de me corrigé._

 _Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Sur ceux bonne lecture ! ;)_

OoOoO

Une jeune servante entra dans la chambre de sa maîtresse.  
\- Vous m'avez appelé mademoiselle Alya . Demanda-t-elle.  
Une jeune femme à la chevelure sombre se retourna vers elle, c'était Alya de Césaire, la fille du comte et de la comtesse de Césaire. Sa mère tenait un salon assez couru dans la capitale, elle était connue comme étant une précieuse et avait élevé sa fille comme telle. Alya avait pu donc bénéficier d'une éducation poussée. Ainsi, en plus que d'être allée au couvent jusqu'à ses dix ans, elle avait également reçu des leçons de latin, de Grec, d'Histoire, de géographie et un peu d'arithmétique. Elle lisait donc couramment Platon, Socrate et Homère grâce au très célèbre abbé Bustier qui l'avait élevé. Elle avait maintenant seize ans et était devenu une très belle jeune femme à l'épaisse chevelure châtaine, aux yeux noisette brillant d'intelligence et de curiosité, elle était plutôt grande, avait une gorge généreuse, son seul défaut résidait dans sa couleur de peau, en effet Alya était d'une belle couleur chocolat mais cela ne l'empêcher pas d'être ravissante et gracieuse.

\- Oui Marinette, il faut que je me prépare pour le salon de mère.  
La jeune servante se dirigea vers la garde-robe et commença à sélectionner quelque robe. Marinette Dupain-Cheng était la meilleure amie d'Alya ainsi que sa sœur de lait, c'était en effet sa mère qui avait été la nourrice de la jeune Césaire. Là encore madame la comtesse avait fait valoir son avis. Alors qu'habituellement on envoyait les enfants nobles à la campagne, la mère d'Alya avait voulu garder sa fille auprès d'elle. C'était donc la cuisinière qui venait d'accoucher qui avait été chargé de nourrir la petite. Les deux jeunes filles avaient donc grandi ensemble et quand Alya était parti au couvent Marinette était devenue lingère au côté de Tikki. Elle avait très vite montré des aptitudes à la couture et au retour de Mademoiselle elle avait exigé que la jeune Dupain-Cheng devienne sa demoiselle de compagnie et qu'elle face certaine de ses robes. Ses parents bien que résistant à cette idée avaient fini par céder.

Alya choisi une des robes sélectionner par Marinette, puis la jeune demoiselle de compagnie l'habilla avant de la coiffer et de la maquiller. Après deux heures de préparation Alya put enfin rejoindre sa mère. Marinette retourna alors à la lingerie pour aider Tikki.  
Quatre heures plus tard, Alya était de retour dans sa chambre avec Marinette qui l'aida à enlever sa robe pour la remplacer par un déshabillé plus léger et plus pratique.  
\- Allons jouer aux cartes près de la fenêtre, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

Marinette tira deux fauteuils et alla chercher un paquet de cartes.  
\- Alors qu'elles sont les derniers ragots mademoiselle, demanda la jeune servante en sachant que son amie en raffolait.  
\- Et bien monsieur de Molière a écrit une nouvelle pièce « Les précieuses ridicule », elle nous a fait bien rire savez-vous comment certaine précieuses demandent qu'on leur apporte des fauteuils ? « voiturez-nous ici les commodités de la conversation ». C'est d'un ridicule !  
\- C'est vrai que vous ne parlez pas du tout comme cela avec votre mère et vos amis, fit en rigolant Marinette.  
\- Et figurez vous aussi que la Montespan est encore enceinte !  
\- Non encore ! Cela va faire combien d'enfants qu'elle a du roi ?  
\- C'est son septième, j'en connais une qui va être aux petits soins pour elle.  
Marinette fronça les sourcils, Alya parlait de Chloé de Bourgeois, elle était la fille d'un ministre influent de Louis XIV et le revendiquait à qui voulais l'entendre. Elle se prenait pour une m'as tu vu et n'hésitait pas à intriguer pour entrer dans les bonnes grâce du monarque. C'est ainsi qu'elle c'était rapprochée de la maîtresse officielle du roi, il faut dire que les deux se ressemblaient au niveau du caractère.

Soudain une autre bonne entra dans la chambre et fit une référence.  
\- Oui, Liselotte ?  
\- Madame votre mère voudrait vous informer que Monsieur de Lahiffe sera présent au dîner avec ses parents.  
\- Nino dînera avec nous ! Il faut que je me prépare je ne peux pas me présenter négligé devant ses parents. Marinette range les cartes et commençons à me préparer, dit-elle en se levant et en commençant se diriger vers la garde-robe. À quelle heure sera servi le dîner ? Fit elle pour Liselotte.  
\- 19 heures Mademoiselle.  
\- Bien tu peux disposer, Marinette vient nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre il est déjà 18 heures.  
La bonne sortit et Marinette partit rejoindre son amie en souriant. Alya avait de la chance ce mariage arrangé aller se révéler être un mariage d'amour. En effet Nino de Lahiffe était le fiancé de mademoiselle Alya, c'était un jeune marquis qui adorait la musique, il tâtait lui-même de plusieurs instruments et composait également quelques partitions qu'il aimait faire jouer à chaque fois qu'il venait visiter les Césaire ou à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

Alya après avoir jeté son dévolu sur une robe de brocart orange ornementé d'or se dirigea vers sa table de toilette où sa meilleure amie entreprit de la frictionner avec différents onguent et crème. Puis elle la recoiffa et la remaquilla. À peine au-t-elle poser son pinceau qu'on toqua à la porte. Marinette traversa la chambre et l'antichambre et ouvrit. Elle plongea dans une révérence quand elle aperçut Nino.  
\- Monsieur de Lahiffe, vous venez sans doute voir mademoiselle Alya .  
\- Oui pourrais-tu la prévenir ?  
\- Bien entendu je vais l'informer de votre présence. Je vous en pris entré.  
Le jeune homme entre et s'assit dans un des fauteuils de l'antichambre, Marinette quant à elle retourna dans la chambre.  
\- Mademoiselle, votre fiancé est là

\- Nino est là, faites le passer dans le salon je vais le recevoir. Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que le souper ne soit servi ?  
\- Dix minutes Mademoiselle.  
\- Bien tu peux disposer.  
La jeune fille fit passer Nino dans le salon avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Elle se dirigea vers les cuisines afin d'aider à préparer le repas. Les cuisines se constituer de deux pièces, la plus grande était destinée à la préparation des repas. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une grande cheminer, d'un four et plusieurs cuisinières, au centre s'étalait une longue table en bois avec deux bancs de chaque côté.  
\- Bonjours maman, bonjours papa, vous avez besoin d'aide.  
\- Oui il faudrait aller porter ses torchons à laver.  
\- Je m'en charge, fit la jeune fille en prenant le paquet de linge sale.  
Elle se dirigea vers la buanderie où elle retrouva Tikki.

\- Alors Nino vient d'arriver, lui demanda-t-elle quand Marinette passa la porte.  
\- Oui, ils ont de la chance de faire un mariage d'amour. Ce n'est pas à tout le monde que ça arriverait.  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais leurs fiançailles n'ont pas encore été annoncer officiellement, fit remarquer la femme.  
\- Oui c'est vrai, reconnue la jeune servante en plaçant les serviettes dans le panier destiner au lavoir.

OoOoO

Trois heures plus tard Marinette fut appelée pour le coucher d'Alya. À peine fut-elle entrée que la jeune comtesse l'accueille avec un grand sourire.  
\- Devinez quoi ! Mes parents organisent un bal masqué pour fêter mes fiançailles !  
\- Oh c'est merveilleux Mademoiselle !  
\- Oui, et en plus de cela j'ai réussi à vous y faire inviter.  
\- Comment mais mademoiselle c'est un trop grand honneur. Jamais je ne pourrais…essaya de protester  
\- Tutut… J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez faite pour être dans le grand monde.  
\- Mais mademoiselle je saurais pas comment me comportait au milieu de tous vos inviter…  
\- Quoi, qu'est que vous me dites là ! Vous avez reçu quasiment la même éducation que moi et vous êtes une personne très intelligente. Vous connaissez également les derniers potins à la mode et tous ce qu'il faut savoir pour évoluer dans ce monde.  
\- Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre qui soit à la hauteur de ce bal.  
\- Vous n'aurez qu'à faire votre propre robe. Je vous payerai les matériaux. Je vous charge également de concevoir ma robe.  
Marinette n'ayant plus d'argument à opposer face à l'insistance d'Alya finit par accepter.

OoOoO

 _Voila pour ce premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut voici le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction/défi. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire._

 _Bubullina : Mais comment as tu deviné ;) (bon en même temps c'est assez évident c'est pas un énorme spoil xD)_

 _ShiroAkane : Si tu parles de la fanfic "Tournant les violon" je peux d'hors et déjà te dire que ça ne sera pas pareil mais je suis sur que tu vas aimé (enfin j'espère)_

 _Merci à Crazy Av aussi pour sa review._

 _Je remercie aussi ma Crevette de m'avoir relu._

 _Voila sur ceux bonne lecture ! ;)_

OoOoO

Le bal aurait lieu dans deux semaines et Marinette avait été pour l'occasion renier de ses obligations afin de confectionner la robe de bal d'Alya. Officiellement, car officieusement elle devait aussi faire sa propre robe. Après trois jours passer à imaginer les deux tenues elle partit acheter les matériaux nécessaires afin de les confectionner. Alors qu'elle sortait par la porte de service, elle leva les yeux au ciel qui était ce jour-là d'un gris maussade ce qui annonçait la plupart du temps de la pluie.  
\- Espéreront qu'ils ne pleuvent pas, pensa-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans les rues de la capitale.

OoOoO

Adrien regarda par la fenêtre en poussant un soupir. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la personne assise en face de lui, il s'agissait de Nathalie sa gouvernante. Bien qu'il aille bientôt avoir seize ans son père, le duc d'Agreste insistait pour qu'il soit accompagné à la fois de Nathalie et de son garde du corps qu'il surnommait « le gorille », en permanence.

Il se rendait ce jour-là chez les Césaire où il avait été invité par leur fille Alya. Il y aurait également Nino son meilleur ami, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait et que Nino était présent il avait surtout l'impression de tenir la chandelle et de faire tapisserie.

Ses amis avaient de la chance, ils étaient follement épris l'un de l'autre et allaient se mariaient. Lui aussi espérer trouver une personne qui ferait battre son cœur et avec laquelle il pourrait vivre le restant de ses jours. Mais il ne fallait pas trop avoir d'espoir, déjà il fallait rencontrait cette personne, qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que les siens et ensuite que son père accepte cette union. Ce qui ne serait pas chose aisée. Il allait sans doute convoler avec une jeune fille allait de la vieille noblesse dont les ancêtres remonter jusqu'aux Croisades et qui ne voudraient qu'une seule chose, de l'argent pour assouvir ses désirs.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'Adrien savait que si cela arriverait il resterait fidèle à cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas car il était un homme de parole et d'honneur. Mais après tout il pourrait à force de temps éprouvé des sentiments pour cette femme, au pire il se rabattrait sur les enfants qu'ils auraient.  
Adrien frissonna, rien que de penser à la chose qu'il fallait faire pour avoir des enfants avec une femme qu'il ne désirait pas le rebutait. Pour cacher son dégoût il tourna la tête vers l'ouverture de la voiture. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir et elle redoublait de minute en minute. Soudain son regard fut attiré par une porte cochère, sous celle-ci se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs presque bleus, elle portait une robe rose pâle avec par-dessus un tablier blanc, une mante gris clair recouvrait ses épaules et descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Adrien la reconnue tout de suite, il s'agissait de Marinette la servante d'Alya, elle serrait dans ses bras des rouleaux de tissu et à son bras pendait un panier en osier recouvert par un torchon.  
\- Arrêtez le carrosse, ordonna-t-il.

OoOoO

Ce que Marinette redoutait le plus était arrivé, la pluie s'était abattue sur Paris. Alors qu'elle sortait de la mercerie encombrait de tous ses achats, elle avait senti une goutte lui tombait sur le nez, puis deux et trois et puis ça avait été une véritable averse. Elle avait enveloppé en hâte les rouleaux dans son manteau et avait couru le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte cochère la plus proche. Elle avait manqué plusieurs fois de se fendre le cou en glissant sur la boue qui avait commencé à se formait dans la rue, elle ne préférer même pas penser de quoi était constituer cette boue sans doute d'excrément, d'ordure et de cadavre en décomposition.  
\- Bon n'y pensons plus, dit-elle tout bas.

Elle regarda le bas de sa robe toute trempé, elle ne pouvait pas retourner à la demeure des Césaire elle était bien trop loin. En effet les Césaire habité un joli hôtel particulier sur l'île notre-dame, il fallait pour cela prendre un pont qui se trouvait à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de là. Elle aurait pu se rendre moins loin pour acheter les matériaux mais seule cette boutique vendait des articles de qualité et les vendeuses ne rechignaient pas quand une domestique venait leur achetée des bobines et des rouleaux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patiente.  
Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'elle était là à grelotter en priant pour que la pluie s'arrête bientôt. Marinette regardait les passants qui se pressait de rentrer chez eux ou de se mettre à l'abri. Plusieurs autres personnes étaient venues s'abriter avec elle sous la porte cochère qu'elle occupait. Des carrosses passaient dans la rue certain tranquillement d'autres tambours battant au risque de renverser les badauds qui se précipitaient alors contre les murs des boutiques ou des habitations. Mais un carrosse en particulier attira l'attention de Marinette. Il abordait sur sa porte un blason avec un papillon noir. Il s'agissait du blason de la famille agreste.

Marinette remonta son regard jusqu'à la fenêtre par où on pouvait apercevoir la tête d'un jeune homme aux boucles blondes et au regard du vert de la chance perdu dans le vide. Soudain il frissonna et tourna rapidement la tête vers l'extérieur. Quand il l'aperçut son regard s'alluma et un sourire vient fendre son visage angélique. Il donna un ordre et le carrosse s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. La portière s'ouvrit et Adrien en descendit muni d'une sorte d'ombrelle en cuir noir qu'il déploya avant de se diriger vers elle.  
\- Que faite vous ici mademoiselle ?  
Qu'il est beau, songea-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'il venait de s'adresser à elle.  
\- Heu je suis venue chercher les tissus pour la robe de de Mademoiselle A-alya, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.  
\- Et vous vous êtes fait surprendre par l'averse c'est ça, fit-il avec un sourire compatissant.  
Marinette hocha la tête.

\- Vous vouliez que je vous ramène ? Je me rendais justement chez votre maîtresse.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et là le monde autour d'elle disparut, plus rien n'existait à par le visage bienveillant d'Adrien. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour parler mais à ce moment-là les rouleaux glissèrent au sol. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser et Adrien s'accroupit lui aussi pour l'aider en se relevant il attrapa le panier à ses pieds et le lui tendit. Marinette tendit sa main pour le prendre et ses doigts vinrent effleurer ceux du jeune homme. À leur contacte Marinette senti une chaleur envahir ses doigts elle se saisit de la hanse et Adrien se retourna.  
\- Alors vous venez lui, lança-t-il en fessant un mouvement de tête en direction du carrosse.  
Après un bref moment d'hésitation elle le suivit d'un pas hésitant.

OoOoO

Nathalie s'était reculée pour permettre à Marinette de s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle avait déposé ses rouleaux à ses pieds et son panier sur ses genoux. Elle gardait les yeux baissés et Adrien ne pouvait s'empêchait de l'observer à la dérober. Il remarqua de nombreux détails qu'il ne n'avait pas vu comme par exemple les fleurs brodées sur son tablier ou ses cheveux trempés et qui commençait à frisotter autour de son visage qui s'était légèrement empourpré, il devait s'avouer qu'il la trouvait mignonne. Soudain il vit que du coin de l'œil Nathalie l'observait, il détourna son regard et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Marinette gardait ostensiblement les yeux baissés, sa robe était trempée et toute crottée. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et son bonnet manqué à tout moment de tomber tellement il était imbibé d'eau. Adrien devait la trouver pathétique lui qui était si beau dans son justecorps de velours et son manteau richement brodé. Elle risqua enfin un regard vers lui, son regard était tourné vers l'extérieur et il souriait légèrement. À quoi pensait-il, songea-t-elle.  
Tout à coup le carrosse ralentit en entrant dans la cour de la demeure jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le parvis. Le Gorille vient ouvrit la portière et déplier le marche-pied. Marinette attendit qu'Adrien descende le premier comme son statut l'exiger.  
\- Allez-y passer devant, lui intima-t-il.  
Elle bredouilla un léger merci avant d'accepter la main que lui tendait le Gorille. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur bien au sec Adrien s'adressa à sa gouvernante  
\- Aider mademoiselle a porté ses achats je vous pris.  
\- Mais monsieur je dois vous suivre…  
\- C'est un ordre, le coupa le jeune homme.  
Nathalie prit la mouche mais finie par prendre les rouleaux de Marinette et à la suivre dans les couloirs. Adrien quand tu as lui se fit annoncer auprès d'Alya.

OoOoO

Marinette travailla toute la semaine à s'en user les doigts sur les deux robes pour qu'elle soit prêtes à temps. Bien entendu Tikki l'aida beaucoup mais elle fit la plupart du travail. Elle se concentra plus particulièrement sur celle d'Alya qui se composait d'un bustier plongeant blanc, sa poitrine était couverte par des voilettes noires. La jupe de dessus était Orange brodée d'arabesque dorée et qui s'ouvrait sur la jupe de dessous blanches et rebrodait des dentelles. Les manches orange elles aussi s'arrêtaient justes en dessus des coudes, des gants noirs finissaient de couvrir les bras pour imiter les pattes d'un renard. Car oui, Mademoiselle de Césaire avait choisi de se costumer en renarde, Marinette avait pour cela confectionné en plus une paire de longues oreilles qu'elle fixerait dans la coiffure de sa meilleure amie le moment venue. Mais ce travail acharné avait porté ses fruits car à seulement vingt-quatre heures de la réception il lui restait seulement son masque à faire ainsi que des petites retouches de dernière minutes.

Le lendemain elle retrouva Alya dans sa chambre afin de la préparer. Il avait été convenue que Tikki aiderait Marinette à se préparer dans sa chambre et qu'elle rejoindrait le bal en même temps que les autres invités la jeune servante aida sa maîtresse à enfiler sa robe. Puis elle lui fit une queue-de-cheval haute qu'elle boucla à l'aide d'une barre de fer chauffé, elle poudra ensuite la chevelure de son amie en exagèrent sur le bas pour que les boucles deviennent presque blanches. Enfin elle fixa à la base de la queue les oreilles. Elle passa ensuite au maquillage et plus particulièrement au masque. Elle appliqua sur le haut des yeux jusque sur l'arrêt du nez de la poudre orange mélangé à de la crème pour la faire tenir plus facilement. De la même façon Marinette mit la préparation, blanche cette fois-ci, sous les yeux de la jeune noble, pour la touche finale la jeune servante prit du khôl noir qui partait des coins des yeux jusqu'au bout du nez pour forer un petit triangle noir.

Marinette se recula pour admirer le résultat.

\- Vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle, fit elle en souriant.

Alya se tourna vers son miroir de Venise et s'admira quelques minutes en silence.

\- Je suis sur que Nino va adorer, fit-elle aux anges.

Après s'être regardé sous toutes les coutures Alya partit voir sa mère pour l'aider dans les derniers préparatifs. Marinette quant à elle rejoignit Tikki à la buanderie et toute deux partirent dans la chambre de la bleuté. Marinette prit la robe posée sur son lit et commença à l'enfiler après s'être déshabillé. Tikki l'aida à nouer son corset puis Marinette s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, se saisit de sa brosse et commença à brosser ses cheveux, elle les remonta en un chignon haut. Tikki y planta deux épingles en argent finement taillé et prolongé par un ruban rouge puis entreprit de la maquiller. Enfin après une dernière touche de rouge à lèvres elle fixa le masque sur le visage de Marinette. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et se contempla dans le miroir.

\- Alors, demanda Tiki, comment te trouves-tu ?

\- Je ne me reconnais pas, avoua Marinette. C'est complètement fou… c'est moi s'en être moi. Mais jamais je n'arriverai à être naturelle devant tous ce monde, je suis tellement discrète et timide d'habitude.

\- Et bien dit toi que tu n'es plus Marinette mais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison, je devrai faire ça.

Marinette se leva et se retourna vers son amie.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance Tiki.

\- Bonne chance ma belle, fit cette dernière en ouvrant la porte.

Marinette sortit et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la salle de bal. Arrivé au coin du couloir elle observa une dernière fois son reflet.

Elle avait choisi de porter une robe bustier, le corsage formé une sorte de cœur noir, la robe de dessous était également noire avec par-dessus un pan de tissus rouges à pois noir qui formait à l'arrière de sa robe comme des ailes de coccinelle replier. Des voiles du même motif attachés dans son dos et relié à ses poignets flottaient léger au gré de ses mouvements. Elle se trouvait très belle, elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille sûre d'elle et forte, tout ce qu'elle n'était pas dans sa vie privée.  
Des bruits de pas la firent sortirent de ses pensées, des invités remonter les couloirs. La jeune femme les suivit et se stoppa à l'entrée de la salle. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
Ce soir elle n'était pas la servante Marinette mais la noble Ladybug.

OoOoO

 _Voila voila c'est le début de ce bal qui va bouleverser la vie de Marinette._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésiter par mettre des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

 _Si vous voulez voir les tenues et les maquillages de Marinette et Alya vous pourrez les voir sur l'histoire posté sur Wattpad._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon voila le chapitre que vous attendiez. Bon la semaine c'est transformé en mois mais c'est pas grave XD_

 _Du coup je vais répondre au review que vous avez posté il y a looooontemps_

 _Shiro Akane : Tu vas enfin avoir la rencontre que tu attendais ^^_

 _Bulle : Bon là il devrait avoir beaucoup moins de faute vu que ma MA est passé derrière moi XD_

 _Lia9749 : Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise ^^ je suis heureuse de savoir que je retranscrit bien cette époque. Je m'inspire pas mal des histoires que j'ai lu et qui m'ont beaucoup apprit sur cette époque et mon transmise ma passion pour Louis XIV._

 _Sinon ben je remercie ma Crevette d'être ma Beta et d'enduré parfois les énormités que je peux écrire XD_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture !_

OoOoO

Cela fessait un petit moment qu'Adrien était arrivé au bal masqué d'Alya. Il avait choisi de se costumer en chat noir, il avait pour cela opté pour un habit totalement noir avec quelque touche de vert par-ci par-là notamment au niveau des coutures. Pour compléter la tenue il avait noué au-dessus de sa cravate de dentelle un faux grelot doré, dans son dos pendait une queue en tissu, enfin sur sa tête trônait deux oreilles de chat. Quand il était entré il avait tout de suite repéré Alya magnifique en costume de renarde qui fessait les yeux doux à un Nino de toutes les couleurs. Il était allé les saluer en les priant toutefois de ne révéler à personne qu'il était présent à la fête, il voulait pour une fois passer inaperçu pour avoir un minimum de liberté et pouvoir s'amuser en toute tranquillité sans personne pour le juger. En son fond intérieur il espérait trouver à cette soirée la personne qui ferait battre son cœur. Même s'il y avait peu de chance il gardait espoir. Plagg son valet personnel lui disait parfois qu'il était trop rêveur et naïf avant de piocher dans la boîte de camembert qu'il avait toujours avec lui.

Adrien s'était mêlé à différents groupes. Actuellement il discutait avec trois jeunes filles qui tentait de savoir le montant de sa fortune et son titre. Elles ne s'intéressaient qu'au paraître, ce qui désespérait Adrien au plus au point. Il s'excusa auprès de ces demoiselles et partit se faire servir à boire dans la pièce d'à côté. Alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers le bar il sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui tombait sur lui. Surprit, il se retourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux saphirs. La jeune fille se confondit en excuses tout en se relevant. Elle portait une robe rouge et noire et des volants pendait le long de ses bras et qui s'agitaient au gré de ses mouvements. Sa peau d'un teint de perle avait délicatement rougi, Adrien ne put s'empêchait de sourire. Derrière elle il vit un jeune homme qui avait l'air de la poursuivre. Sans hésiter il dit :  
\- Eh bien on peut dire que vous tombez à pic je cherchais justement une cavalière pour le prochain menuet.

OoOoO

Marinette déambulait tranquillement à travers les invités. Elle se fit bientôt abordait par un jeune homme costumé en Empereur romain.  
\- Bonsoir mademoiselle la coccinelle. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu.  
\- Heu et bien, répondit Marinette, c'est parce que je suis nouvelle dans le monde.  
\- Et bien dans ce cas allons faire connaissance sur la piste de danse, fit l'homme en l'attrapant par le coude.  
Marinette retira son bras en protestant.  
\- Désolé monsieur, mais je n'ai pas très envie de faire connaissance avec vous.  
Et sur ces paroles elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la pièce suivante. L'homme la suivit, Marinette se mit à accélérer pour le semer. Alors qu'elle se retourne pour voir où en était son soupirant elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Le jeune se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea étonner. Marinette bafouilla des excuses incompréhensibles. Le jeune homme regarda derrière elle et avec un sourire au coin lui dit :  
\- Eh bien on peut dire que vous tombez à pic, je chercher justement quelqu'un pour le prochain menuet.

Ils se mirent en place au milieu de la piste de danse quand la musique s'éleva.  
\- Eh bien on peut dire que je vous ai sauvé, fit-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa cavalière.  
\- Oui, merci. Je ne sais pas quelle soirée j'aurais passé sinon…  
\- Sans doute une soirée chat-rmante, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.  
\- Vous venez de faire un jeu de mots là, je n'ai pas rêvé.  
\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on m'appelle Chat Noir.  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en se retenant de rire. Une série figures les sépara, et Chat Noir en profita observer discrètement sa coéquipière qui semblait très concentrée sur ses figures. Elle avait un port altier, une taille fine, une jolie gorge que souligner un décolleté léger et un teint de porcelaine. Ses gestes étaient élégants et gracieux, son regard brillait intelligence et de détermination tous le contraire des autres jeunes filles qui l'avait fréquenté plus tôt.  
La danse les rapprocha et Chat noir saisi les mains de sa partenaire.  
\- Vous dansez très bien, dit-il.

Elle détourna les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Sans doute moins que vous…

\- Pourquoi dit vous cela ?

\- Je suis sur j'ai beaucoup moins d'expérience que vous. Je suis nouvelle dans le monde…

-Eh bien on ne le dirait pas, fit-il en se baissant pour lui faire un baisemain alors que la danse se terminer. Je pense que je vais être obligé de vous garder toute la soirée si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec votre empereur.

Marinette jeta un regard discret par-dessus son épaule. L'homme de tout à l'heure regardait Chat Noir avec un regard meurtrier comme s'il lui avait volé son bien.

\- Je crois qu'il pense que vous lui appartenait, souffla Chat Noir à son oreille.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne ! Répliqua avec virulence Marinette.

Adrien fut surpris de sa réaction mais également ravi de voir une noble que ne manquait pas de caractère.

\- Et si nous allions nous faire servir à boire. Je meurs de soif, proposa-t-elle assez fort pour que l'empereur puisse l'entendre.

\- Avec plaisirs, fit son cavalier sur le même ton.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la pièce suivante où étaient installés le buffet et le rafraîchissement. Ils prirent au passage deux verre de saute bouchons ce vin de champagne aux fines bulles. Marinette s'entendit alors proposer.

\- Allons sur le balcon pour discuter.

Chat Noir regarda l'endroit qu'elle lui désignait du menton. Il s'agissait d'un balcon qui donnait sur les jardins de l'hôtel. Quand ils l'atteignirent ils eurent une vue splendide sur les parterres à la française qui s'étendaient devant eux. Au milieu d'une pelouse irréprochable formant des arabesques et encadrée de bosquets parfaitement taillés se trouvait une fontaine de pierres surmontait d'une statue d'Artémise entrain de chasser. L'eau du bassin était légèrement troublée par une brise tiède. Marinette leva les yeux des jardins pour observer discrètement Chat Noir. Il la dépassait d'une tête, des cheveux blonds en bataille encadraient un visage parfait. Elle remonta jusqu'à ses yeux, deux émeraudes au milieu du masque noir qui contrasté avec sa peau laiteuse. Ses yeux brillaient d'assurance et de confiance en soi pourtant il lui paraissait dans les vagues, comme pensif. À quoi songeait-il ? Soudain il braqua ses yeux sur elle, Marinette s'empressa détourner les siens.

\- Qu'est que vous regardiez comme ça . Demanda-t-il, elle crut percevoir un sourire dans ses paroles.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Mais oui bien sur et moi je suis le Dauphin, fit-il avec ironie.

\- Vous pourriez l'être vraiment. Mais je sûr que c'est faux.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Vous ne l'aurez pas dit sur ce ton et les parents d'Alya n'ont pas assez d'influence pour inviter le Dauphin.

Chat noir prit la mouche. Dieu que cette fille était intelligente.

\- Et si je l'avais été cela aurait changeait quelque chose.

Marinette se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- M'auriez-vous donné du « Votre altesse » et fait la révérence en vous confondant en excuse.

\- Non. Peu importe que vos soyers princes ou duc ou même domestique ce n'est pas le titre qui fait ce que nous sommes. C'est ce que nous avons au fond de notre cœur et de notre âme. Et puis le masque est là pour cacher notre identité.

\- Chat Noir médita ces paroles avant de dire.

\- Et en parlant d'identité, je ne connais toujours pas la vôtre.

La jeune fille sursauta.

\- Appelez-moi Ladybug.

\- Et bien mademoiselle Ladybug je tiens à vous dire que vous avez parfaitement raison.

Un silence s'installa entre, il n'avait rien de pesant, non il était même apaisant.

\- Je trouve votre costume très réussi, qui la crée ? Demanda au bout d'un moment Chat Noir.

Ladybug sentit ses pommettes devenir rouge, heureusement elle était cachée par son masque.

\- Heu c-c'est un jeune modiste, vous ne le connaissez sûrement pas. Le vôtre est très réussi aussi, fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ils discutèrent ainsi une bonne partit de la soirée entre taquinerie et rigolade.

\- Vous avez froid, demanda Chat Noir en voyant que Ladybug frissonnait.

\- Non ça va aller, je vous remercie.

\- Si, j'insiste, rentrons. Où l'on va se poser des questions sur notre disparition.

\- Je suis sur que l'on s'en pause déjà, fit-elle en se dirigent vers l'inté rejoignirent la salle de bal. En arrivant ils virent au milieu de la piste une jeune renarde virevolter au bras d'un Bohémien. Ils sourirent intérieurement de la chance de leurs meilleurs amis.

La danse se termina bientôt pour entamer l'air d'une gavotte. Chat Noir présenta son point à Ladybug qui l'accepta. Ils virevoltèrent en rythmes avec la musique. Ils ne virent pas qu'une jeune renarde ne les quittait pas des yeux. Alya sourit à la vue d'Adrien et Marinette dansant ensemble. Quand la danse se termina, Ladybug se pencha vers son partenaire pour lui glisser :

\- Vous devriez inviter d'autres jeunes filles.

\- Mais si je vous laisse l'autre pourrez venir vous importuner. Et je ne laisse jamais une princesse en détresse.

\- Je serais me défendre ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

Chat Noir cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se résoudre à se dirigeait vers un groupe de jeunes filles qui étaient en train de le dévorer du regard discrètement.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Fit-il en s'inclinant vers la plus proche.

Cette dernière rit niaisement avec d'accepter.

\- Pendant ce temps-là Alya était venue rejoindre Marinette.

\- Alors, vous avez trouvé votre prince. Lui murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille sursauta avant de ce retourné vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est que vous me dites là !

Alya désigna Adrien qui dansait avec une Égyptienne.

\- Vous avez passé tout le début de la soirée ensemble. Vous vous êtes même éloigné, fit-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Mademoiselle ! Nous avons juste discuté ! Et puis d'abord comment m'avez-vous reconnue ?

\- Dois-je vous rappelais que d'une je suis votre meilleure amie et que des deux vous m'avez montré le tissu et le croquis de votre robe. Et puis je dois avouer que vous ne passez pas inaperçu.

À ces paroles Marinette rougi, elle devient encore plus rouge quand elle s'aperçut des nombreux regards posait sur elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui souffla Alya, personne ne vous reconnaîtra.

\- J'espère bien. Vous imaginer si l'on découvrait que votre servante c'est t'invitée à la fête, fit-elle en baissant le ton.

\- Rectification. Que J'ai invité.

\- Raison de plus.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles avant que Marinette ne demande timidement.

\- Es-ce qu'il y des gens que je connais ?

Alya parut réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Pas plus de deux ou trois…

\- Si peux, s'étonna le bleuté.

\- Oui, les autres ne sont que des connaissances. Mes parents ne les ont invité que pour faire bonne impression ou pour renforcer leurs relations. Enfin, soupira-t-elle, vous connaissez les règles de la cour.

\- Oui bien sur. Voir et être vu, préserver ses amis pour ne pas qu'ils vous trahissent, surveiller ses ennemis de près et avoir le plus de connaissance haut placée. C'est un monde dangereux où seul les plus intelligents et les plus habiles réussissent.

\- Vous voyez que vous êtes parfaitement à votre place.

Marinette haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tous ces nobles font pour dormir la conscience tranquille.

\- C'est une question d'habitude.

\- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas comme cela.

Ladybug regarda du coin de l'oeil Chat Noir qui dansait. Il avait tout du parfait gentilshommes. Et, songea-t-elle, il avait l'air d'être comme Alya. Elle fut soudain interrompue par une voix près d'elle.

\- Mlle, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Ladybug se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix et fut surprise de découvrir Nino. Elle lança un regard paniqué à Alya mais celle-ci l'encourageait du regard.

\- Heu… oui avec joie monsieur.

Elle se demanda si Nino l'avait reconnue, mais le jeune homme ne fit comme si de rien n'était et l'entraîna au centre de la salle. Adrien qui avait fini de faire danser les trois jeunes filles se dirigea vers Alya et l'invita à danser.

\- Alors, vous avez trouvez votre princesse ? Lui demanda la jeune fille en coulant un regard vers Marinette.

\- Heu je ne sais pas. On vient juste de se rencontre. Mais elle est différente de autres.

Alya éclata de rire.

\- Ah ça oui. C'est sur que vous n'en trouverez pas deux comme elle.

\- Vous la connaissez, fit Adrien en dardant sur elle ses yeux.

\- On peut dire ça oui.

\- Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

\- C'est un bal masqué je vous rappel. Vous m'avez dit vous même de ne surtout pas révéler votre identité si on me le demandais. Et bien c'est pareil pour elle.

-Oui, mais j'ai mes raisons.

\- Elle a les siennes aussi.

Chat Noir fit une moue déçu. Ce qui fit s'esclaffait la jeune Césaire. Dès que la danse se termina Chat Noir se dirigea le plus naturellement possible vers Ladybug avant qu'un autre ne l'invite. Alya le regarda faire avec un sourire amusée.

Après cela Ladybug et Chat Noir passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble. Elle s'acheva bientôt sur une dernière danse.

\- Et bien je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous quitter, fit la bleuté .

\- J'espère que l'on se reverra et que j'aurai encore le plaisirs de danser avec vous. Permettez moi au moins de vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre carrosse.

Marinette se mit à paniquer. Si Chat noir la raccompagnait il verrait qu'elle ne partirai pas. A moins qu'elle ne passe par l'entrée de service. Non cela était trop risqué. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Alya dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Heu… non merci. Je vais rester encore un peu avec notre hôte, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- C'est comme vous vous voudrez ma lady, fit le jeune homme en se penchant vers elle pour lui faire un baisemain. À bientôt j'espère, dit-il en la regardant de ses yeux perçant avant de s'éloigner. Ladybug le regarda partir incapable de bouger. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Alya et Nino avaient vu toute la scène.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils se sont reconnue, fit Nino en se penchant vers sa fiancée.

\- Non je ne crois pas. Mais je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser, répliqua Alya dans un éclat de rire.

OoOoO

 _Et voila ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut malgré la longue attente._

 _Alors pour ce qui est de la suite et bien cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai toute l'histoire en tête à quelques détail près mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrite. Et je ne pense pas que cela se fera de si tôt car j'ai un autre projet en cours et mes études qui passe avant tout, surtout que c'est une année charnière pour mon orientation. Donc cette fic et pour ainsi dire en pause._

 _Mais n'hésité pas à mettre des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_

 _Aller, salut !_


End file.
